


Hermitcraft x Dream smp (crossover) - Info - Wattpad

by Wilted___rose



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilted___rose/pseuds/Wilted___rose
Summary: This wont actually start for a while. Well- maybe not too long from now but idkCover art is not mine, it was made by u/tanya3140 on RedditI am new to ao3, so I'm just testing to see how this works. If something weird happens, sorry
Relationships: Purely Platonic - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This wont actually start for a while. Well- maybe not too long from now but idk
> 
> Cover art is not mine, it was made by u/tanya3140 on Reddit  
> I am new to ao3, so I'm just testing to see how this works. If something weird happens, sorry

Hermitcraft x Dream smp (crossover) - Info - Wattpad

  


  *   * Browse 

    * Browse
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Editor's Picks](https://www.wattpad.com/list/551324301)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Wattys 2020](https://www.wattpad.com/user/TheWattys)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [BHM](https://www.wattpad.com/list/858506431)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Contemporary Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/contemporarylit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [#CelebrateBlackStories](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/858506431)
    * [Black Stories Matter](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/1025475016)
    * [Black Love](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/1025468589)
    * [Black Girl Magic](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/1025467013)
    * [Black Pride](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/1025469732)
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [From our Stars](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/960279561)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Community Curator: @IdrisGrey](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/923492479)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)

  * Community 

    * [ The Watty Awards ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Write 

    * [ Create a new story ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [My Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Writer Opportunities](https://www.wattpad.com/writers/)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




[Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)

  
[Log in](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F1023801502-hermitcraft-x-dream-smp-crossover-info)  
[Sign Up](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F1023801502-hermitcraft-x-dream-smp-crossover-info)  


  
  
  


##  Hermitcraft x Dream smp (crossover) 

by izuochaforlifuwaifu2  


  


######  [Hermitcraft x Dream smp (crossover)](https://www.wattpad.com/story/258190877-hermitcraft-x-dream-smp-crossover)

Table of contents  


  * [ Info  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1023801502-hermitcraft-x-dream-smp-crossover-info)






  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  


  


YOU ARE READING

### Hermitcraft x Dream smp (crossover)

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

This wont actually start for a while, but this is going to be a more crossover-y crossover than the Fantasy au Cover art is not mine, it was made by u/tanya3140 on Reddit

[~~#~~ **crossover**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/crossover) [~~#~~ **dreamsmp**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/dreamsmp) [~~#~~ **hermitcraft**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/hermitcraft) [~~#~~ **idkwhen**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/idkwhen) [~~#~~ **noships**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/noships)

  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1023801502-hermitcraft-x-dream-smp-crossover-info%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+This+wont+actually+start+for+a+while%2C+but+this+is+going+to+be+a+more+crossover-y+crossover+than+the+Fantasy+au%0ACover+art+is+not+mine%2C+it+was+made+by+u%2Ftanya3140+on+Reddit&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1023801502-hermitcraft-x-dream-smp-crossover-info%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



# Info 

  
  
9  


  
2  


  
  
2  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/izuochaforlifuwaifu2)  
by [izuochaforlifuwaifu2](https://www.wattpad.com/user/izuochaforlifuwaifu2)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/izuochaforlifuwaifu2)  


  
[ by **izuochaforlifuwaifu2** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/izuochaforlifuwaifu2)  
Follow  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1023801502-hermitcraft-x-dream-smp-crossover-info%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Hermitcraft+x+Dream+smp+%28crossover%29+-+Info+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1023801502-hermitcraft-x-dream-smp-crossover-info%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F258190877-256-k869369.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+This+wont+actually+start+for+a+while%2C+but+this+is+going+to+be+a+more+crossover-y+crossover+than+the+Fantasy+au%0ACover+art+is+not+mine%2C+it+was+made+by+u%2Ftanya3140+on+Reddit&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1023801502-hermitcraft-x-dream-smp-crossover-info%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D258190877&caption=%3Cb%3EHermitcraft+x+Dream+smp+%28crossover%29+-+Info%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1023801502-hermitcraft-x-dream-smp-crossover-info%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AThis+wont+actually+start+for+a+while%2C+but+this+is+going+to+be+a+more+crossover-y+crossover+than+the+Fantasy+au%0ACover+art+is+not+mine%2C+it+was+made+by+u%2Ftanya3140+on+Reddit&tags=crossover%2Cdreamsmp%2Chermitcraft%2Cidkwhen%2Cnoships%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1023801502-hermitcraft-x-dream-smp-crossover-info&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1023801502-hermitcraft-x-dream-smp-crossover-info%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/258190877)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Hermitcraft%20x%20Dream%20smp%20%28crossover%29%20-%20Info&body=Hermitcraft%20x%20Dream%20smp%20%28crossover%29%20-%20Info%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1023801502-hermitcraft-x-dream-smp-crossover-info%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1023801502-hermitcraft-x-dream-smp-crossover-info&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1023801502-hermitcraft-x-dream-smp-crossover-info)



Send

Send to Friend  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1023801502-hermitcraft-x-dream-smp-crossover-info%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Hermitcraft+x+Dream+smp+%28crossover%29+-+Info+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1023801502-hermitcraft-x-dream-smp-crossover-info%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F258190877-256-k869369.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+This+wont+actually+start+for+a+while%2C+but+this+is+going+to+be+a+more+crossover-y+crossover+than+the+Fantasy+au%0ACover+art+is+not+mine%2C+it+was+made+by+u%2Ftanya3140+on+Reddit&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1023801502-hermitcraft-x-dream-smp-crossover-info%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D258190877&caption=%3Cb%3EHermitcraft+x+Dream+smp+%28crossover%29+-+Info%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1023801502-hermitcraft-x-dream-smp-crossover-info%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AThis+wont+actually+start+for+a+while%2C+but+this+is+going+to+be+a+more+crossover-y+crossover+than+the+Fantasy+au%0ACover+art+is+not+mine%2C+it+was+made+by+u%2Ftanya3140+on+Reddit&tags=crossover%2Cdreamsmp%2Chermitcraft%2Cidkwhen%2Cnoships%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1023801502-hermitcraft-x-dream-smp-crossover-info&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1023801502-hermitcraft-x-dream-smp-crossover-info%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/258190877)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Hermitcraft%20x%20Dream%20smp%20%28crossover%29%20-%20Info&body=Hermitcraft%20x%20Dream%20smp%20%28crossover%29%20-%20Info%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1023801502-hermitcraft-x-dream-smp-crossover-info%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1023801502-hermitcraft-x-dream-smp-crossover-info&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1023801502-hermitcraft-x-dream-smp-crossover-info)


    
    
                                                      
    
    This probably won't start for a while, but I thought I'd explain when in the timelines this happens. I'm not caught up on Dream smp lore so it will take place right between the eggpire and doomsday arc. I might put some events from times after that in but that's the plan. For Hermitcraft it will be a bit after the HCBBS thing crashed, because I want the societies and stuff to be starting. Most characters will be included at some point, but I'm terrible at plot so it will be very random. I haven't watched every single hermit, or watched every person from the smp. Some will be OOC, and stuff like that. I am super excited though, so it might start earlier than you think.  And about the other stories, as always they aren't going to be replaced. I just need more ideas for them. Thanks for reading, have a nice day/night :)
    
    
                                          

To be Continued...

**Hermitcraft x Dream smp (crossover)**

Last updated: a day ago

  
Add




  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1023801502-hermitcraft-x-dream-smp-crossover-info%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Hermitcraft+x+Dream+smp+%28crossover%29+-+Info+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1023801502-hermitcraft-x-dream-smp-crossover-info%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F258190877-256-k869369.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+This+wont+actually+start+for+a+while%2C+but+this+is+going+to+be+a+more+crossover-y+crossover+than+the+Fantasy+au%0ACover+art+is+not+mine%2C+it+was+made+by+u%2Ftanya3140+on+Reddit&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1023801502-hermitcraft-x-dream-smp-crossover-info%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D258190877&caption=%3Cb%3EHermitcraft+x+Dream+smp+%28crossover%29+-+Info%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1023801502-hermitcraft-x-dream-smp-crossover-info%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AThis+wont+actually+start+for+a+while%2C+but+this+is+going+to+be+a+more+crossover-y+crossover+than+the+Fantasy+au%0ACover+art+is+not+mine%2C+it+was+made+by+u%2Ftanya3140+on+Reddit&tags=crossover%2Cdreamsmp%2Chermitcraft%2Cidkwhen%2Cnoships%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1023801502-hermitcraft-x-dream-smp-crossover-info&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1023801502-hermitcraft-x-dream-smp-crossover-info%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/258190877)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Hermitcraft%20x%20Dream%20smp%20%28crossover%29%20-%20Info&body=Hermitcraft%20x%20Dream%20smp%20%28crossover%29%20-%20Info%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1023801502-hermitcraft-x-dream-smp-crossover-info%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1023801502-hermitcraft-x-dream-smp-crossover-info&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1023801502-hermitcraft-x-dream-smp-crossover-info)



  


Promoted stories

You'll also like

  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1023801502-hermitcraft-x-dream-smp-crossover-info%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F258190877-256-k869369.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+This+wont+actually+start+for+a+while%2C+but+this+is+going+to+be+a+more+crossover-y+crossover+than+the+Fantasy+au%0ACover+art+is+not+mine%2C+it+was+made+by+u%2Ftanya3140+on+Reddit&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1023801502-hermitcraft-x-dream-smp-crossover-info%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  


  
Where stories live. Discover now   


  
Log inSign Up  


  * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Get the App](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * |
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Press](https://company.wattpad.com/press)


  * [Terms](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacy](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Accessibility](https://policies.wattpad.com/accessibility)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2021 Wattpad




	2. Chapter one: Beginning of the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dream Smp gets yeeted into an unknown server...

It was a normal day on the dream smp. Well as normal as it can be with the most chaotic cast in history. Tubbo was jumping around in what used to be L'manburg, looking for some exposed resources. He did find something, but it wasn't what he thought. Down on the bedrock, there was a portal. Not a nether portal, not an end portal, it was something completely different. As much as he didn't want to, Tubbo called Dream, thinking he would know. Spoiler alert; he didn't. The rest of the smp heard about that and made their way to the supposed portal. It was a sight to see. Everyone, even enemies, managed to keep from starting another war, all because of some strange portal. A few people were talking about what to do with the portal. Some suggested going in, some suggested covering it. Ghostbur made that decision for them though. He thought blue would do something to the portal. While offering it, his hand grazed the glowy part. There was a bright flash, then nothing.   
(Ghostbur’s pov)  
I don't think the portal wanted blue… that's too bad. I bet if I didn't touch it until it had blue, it would've been nice. Wait- did Friend get taken too!? (idk what happened to Friend after doomsday so lets just say he was fine).   
“Friend!” i call out. I can only see a strange white void. Maybe he cant hear me..   
“Wil?” a voice says. It sounds like Phil!   
“Hello Phil :)”   
“Do you know where we are?”  
“I have no idea, sorry..I promise I will give you extra blue when we get back”   
“No, that's ok. How are we going to get out of here?”   
“I don't know, but i'm not leaving until I at least know friend is ok”  
“He has infinite canon lives, it'll be fine”  
“You always say that, don't you know any other calming facts?”   
“At least I-”  
Phil gets cut off by a rumbling. Maybe we’re free from the void?   
(Third person pov)  
Ghostbur was right, but not in the sense you’d expect. They were free but… well you'll see

(Meanwhile in Hermitcraft)  
Unlike the Dream Smp, Hermitcraft was bustling with activity. The HCBBS countdown sparked a lot of panic. Most hermits were making a bunker or cul- society. Because of all the resources used, shopkeepers were extra busy collecting materials, most places were sold out. No one expected to see a group of people falling from the sky. I mean, who would? Its not that unusual to see stuff like that, but there was one difference. This group was not from Hermitcraft…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter kind of went fast, like the events were smushed together, but this was done just randomly when I had an idea for it. Next chapter should be soon.


	3. Chapter 2: New arrivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleepy bois inc reunite, the Omega tree of doom gets an epic introduction, and Phil is confirmed to be a communist. A very normal chapter am I right

(Tommy's pov)

"AaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Ow... where the hell am I!? Last thing I remember there was this huge portal and-

"Hey, are you ok?"

"I just fell from the sky, what do you think asshole?"

"I'm just trying to be polite, also, don't curse"

"I'll have you know that women love swearing"

"Um... anyways, who are you?"

"Why would I tell you"

"Because that's a normal thing to say, especially when you kind of just- appeared?"

"Well if it's so 'normal', tell me yours. Maybe i'll consider it"

"Deal. my names Xisuma, it's nice to meet you"

"Tommy. It's very bad to meet you"

'That's better than nothing'

"Since you asked me a question, i'm gonna ask you one. WHERE AM I!??!?" Tommy screeched

"I don't know, you're the one who broke into my server"

"Broke... in? I've never seen you on the smp. Guess that makes sense"

"I can tell you the name of where you are though. You're in Hermitcraft"

"Aren't hermits those old homeless guys?"

"You really should get your attitude checked"

"Well if Philza Minecraft, the creator of Minecraft can't fix me, you sure as hell can't"

"That's not- that is definitely not the right person"

"Believe what you want, I only speak the truth"

"Mhm.. sure you do"

(Pov change: with the other Sleepy bois)

'This is the definition of a bruh moment.. What just happened?'

"Hello Technoblade!"

"Hullo Ghostbur, do you know where we are?"

"I have no idea myself, sorry"

"Um... hello?" someone asked

Techno's fight or flight response was triggered. He quickly got up and put a sword to the mysterious persons neck

"What do you want"

"This is my house, I'm allowed to be here. I should be asking you that actually. Please put that away"

"And how do I know you won't immediately stab me?"

"Uh- there aren't any games going on right now so that's not a normal occurrence? Is that enough to make you let go?"

"Kinda sus but sure"

"So, who are you? My name is Iskall" they introduced themself.

"I am Technoblade, this is Ghostbur. Or Wilbur. Or Glattbur. i don't even know anymore. Phil is also here"

"It's nice to meet you both! How exactly did you get here? I never saw a message of you joining, and Xisuma didn't say anyone new would be coming"

"Well that's our issue too. We were just in the ruins of m- Tubbo's country, and now we're here" 

Iskall thought that statement was a bit strange, but decided to think about it later.

"I'll take you to our main island and call our admin"

"Sure hope he isn't like dream" Techno mumbled

"Pardon?"

"Its nothing, lets go"

"Alright, equip your elytras and we will get going"

"What is an 'elytra'?" Ghostbur asked

"How could you not know what that is!? Even if the end is disabled, everyone knows about them!" Iskall said in shock

"Obviously we don't, so let's walk or use tridents like normal people. It's starting to rain anyways"

"It'll be easier to lead you guys on foot, so let's get walking I guess"

"Wait! Technoblade, don't tell me you forgot..."

"Oh, that's right. Ghostbur kind of.. Melts in the rain"

"That's not a thing.. Even the non humans here don't melt"

Iskall noticed that Ghostbur was a bit uncomfortable, or maybe feeling guilty? Either way, they didn't mean it like that. "No no, I understand. We can go to my base. I'll just call Xisuma here"

"Thanks.."

The group headed inside and waited for the rain to pass. Lets see what happened inside

"Xisuma is on his way, hopefully it won't take too long to get here"

*BOOMBOOM*

'What was that? Fireworks? Oh no..'

The voices, now known as chat, started panicking. Well, maybe not panicking but they were getting loud.

"Fireworks!! Blood for the blood god! Steal them! Spawn withers!"

'Chat why do you do this.. How do withers even relate? It's a good idea but I just met these people, let's wait until they give us what we need'

"Party pooper! LAMEEEEEEEEEEE!!! What a scaredy pig! LMAOOO you guys are so dumb! AWWWWWWWWW HE CARES! TSUNDEREBLADE RETURNS!!!"

Techno just sighed.

"Hey Iskall! I heard you have some guests. I actually found a kid earlier"

"A kid? I think he fell into the portal too.. Was this kid blond and wearing a.. What would he be wearing.. Probably a red shirt or heavy coat"

"Yes, and yes"

"Techno, they found Tommy! Isn't that wonderful?"

"It would've been nice if we lost him but at least we can keep track of him now"

"That's not very nice.. Sorry, he's just salty about something that happened a bit ago"

"I told him to wait outside, just a second"  
Xisuma came back with Tommy.

"We all still have our inventories right?" Techno asked

"I do!"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just wanted to make sure we were not basically restarting everything. Plus, being stuck in an unknown world without weapons would suck"

"Agreed" Xisuma chimed in

"Soooo, what are we going to do now?' Tommy wondered

"For tonight, let's stay here. We can talk about our lives or something. Tomorrow i'll get everyone to the town hall and explain the situation"

"Sounds good! By the way, next time you're out please look for a blue sheep named friend. I think he is around here somewhere" Ghostbur requested

"You do realise other people from the smp are probably here too right? Surely the portal wouldn't be sentient enough to only bring the sleepy bois. Or sentient in general"

"Anyways, i'll set up a room for you all to sleep in. There should be a spot in one of my trees roots''

"That reminds me, how is this tree so large? I haven't seen any trees grow this big, even with bonemeal" Phil said

"I made this all by hand! Collecting the materials was a pain, and it's not done yet, but every block here was placed by me" Iskall said proudly. "It even has a name! This is my megabase, the omega tree of doom!!"

"Interesting title. I should name one of my villagers something similar to that"

"You are not going to name any of OUR villagers 'the omega tree of doom'" Phil said sternly

"I said 'something similar'. Obviously I wouldn't name something that's not a tree. It would be the omega villager of doom or something"

"Philza Minecraft is a communist!!???!" Tommy yelled jokingly

"You guys are so strange..."

"Well you care about us anyways, so it obviously doesn't bother you as much as you want us to think"

(I'm so sorry that was cringe I just didn't know how to progress that conversation ;-;)

"Follow me and i'll show you the other parts of my base"

Everyone followed Iskall down the stairs. They gave the Sleepy bois a nice tour, and then the group went to sleep.

The end (of this chapter)

AHHHHH my arm hurts :( Anyways, hope you liked this chapter! There will be a few more before the big reunion, because there are a lot more povs we have to cover. Have a wonderful day or night!! Love you <3 (platonically)

Please tell me if you see any grammar/spelling mistakes. From what iv'e seen so far, grammar went OUT THE WINDOW


End file.
